149977-dont-know-if-trying-wildstar-come-see-why-you-should-confessions-of-a-former-hater
Content ---- ---- Thanks for deciding to give the game a try, despite the negative press. While not everyone may express the change of heart (or delighted surprise) that you did, if they were to take that leap of faith, I think it would be grand if more folks were willing to see/experience the game for themselves, rather than succumbing to/blinding accepting others' opinions about it. At least some of those daring to think and decide for themselves might also decide to stick around as you have and we'd be all the better for it. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Join a guild, circle, global channels. There's sufficient people around, you need to put in some effort. So no, that's not a reason not to play, if at all it's a reason to play more and get more people involved. People thinking like this are a self-fullfilling prophecy. | |} ---- ---- That's normal, as you've been told in another topic, it days a day tops to max out a character. People are not doing the low level instances, because there's simply no benefit to doing them. It's a design flaw, but that's unfortunately how it is. You can level just fine to 50, and then do all instances. And not seing people is also incorrect. I've been leveling alt characters, and I ran into people continiously. | |} ---- ---- which realm are you on? | |} ---- ---- ---- I tinkered around with several low-level alts over the weekend on Jabbit EU, Exiles, starting out from level 3 and bringing them all up to 14 (I just wanted access to additional plot-space XD), and everywhere I went there were fellow low-level players running around. In fact, on several occasions where there were objectives to collect or kill things, those of us in the area had to hunt longer and further out to find them, as they were disappearing rather quickly due to so many people in the area clearing them out. I actually had wondered if while pushing these alts through several zones, I might not get to tackle some of the 2+ mini bosses for the bulletin board quests (which personally wouldn't have been the end of the world if it had been the case), but even that was a non-thing, as every time I came upon those objectives, there were others either getting ready to tackle them or already engaged and I just joined in. I hesitate to judge folks over their comments like this, but really makes me wonder if we are playing the same game, to have such vastly different experiences. Sure the populations could use a good boost (what game wouldn't want to be literally overflowing with players?), but Jabbit EU Exiles is far from empty. And while negative, wrongly assuming comments may not be the key factor in discouraging others from giving WildStar a try, they certainly don't help matters. Edited February 29, 2016 by Kaeret | |} ---- ----